Marvel Super Heroes
NA October 24, 1995 AS October 24, 1995 JP November 17, 1995 BR November 1995 Saturn JP August 8, 1997 NA October 2, 1997 EU 1997 PlayStation JP September 25, 1997 NA 1997 EU December 1997 XBLA/PSN WW September 26, 2012 | genre = Fighting | modes = Up to 2 players simultaneously | platforms = Arcade, Saturn, PlayStation, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 }} Marvel Super Heroes is a fighting game developed by Capcom. Originally released in the arcade in 1995 on the CPS-2 arcade system, it was later ported to the Sega Saturn and PlayStation. It features many superheroes and supervillains from the Marvel Comics line, including Spider-Man, Doctor Doom, and the Hulk. The game is loosely based on the Infinity Gauntlet storyline, with the heroes and villains battling each other for the Infinity Gems. The final boss is Thanos, who steals whatever Gems the player had collected (at that point, all but the sixth gem, Mind) and uses them against the player, but with each gem having a strange, new effect when used by Thanos. The game plays similar to the previous game, X-Men: Children of the Atom, but with a more simplified use of the super meter, and the addition of the Infinity Gems. Each Gem can be activated in battle, giving the user a different power for a few seconds. In addition, each character has a Gem that they have a special affinity for, and will get additional abilities whenever they activate it. Characters The game features 10 playable characters, with 3 additonal fighters that can be unlocked through inputting special codes. Heroes * Captain America uses his shield for most of his attacks. His stage is New York harbor with the Statue of Liberty being reconstructed in the background. * The Incredible Hulk is a slow, but powerful character. As expected, his attacks involve the use of gamma energy and strength. His stage is a desolate carnival. * Iron Man uses energy attacks that include beams and blasts as well as explosives. He can also fly. His stage is the headquarters of his alter ego's company, Stark Industries (Stark Enterprises). * Psylocke uses ninjutsu and telepathy ("psi-flash" projectiles, telepathic illusions, and psychic blade attacks) like her incarnation in the previous game. Her stage in this game is the top of a moving train in Tokyo. * Spider-Man's attacks are based on his web abilities as well as his great amount of agility. His stage is on a scaffold that is going up and across the Daily Bugle building. * Wolverine also has a lot of agility. Like in X-Men: Children of the Atom, he has moves related to his powerful brawling and clawing skills. His Healing Factor from his previous game now becomes his passive ability that once he's taken damage, it will heal himself by 1/3 in a matter of seconds. Wolverine's stage is a wooden bridge somewhere in Canada. The bridge is breakable and will float on the raging river below, going down until reaching a waterfall which the loser of the bout will fall into. Villains * Blackheart is tall and somewhat slow, but he has powerful dark magic and demon-summoning attacks. His stage is hell. * Juggernaut, unlike his previous incarnation, is faster in this game but has lost much of his strength and invulnerability. However, he is still slower than the other characters, he usually ignores the first hit of any combo, and his attacks can still devastate the opponent. Like in X-Men: Children of the Atom, Juggernaut can still pick up objects from the ground that he can use against enemies. His stage is an American port. * Magneto is also much weaker in this incarnation than in X-Men: Children of the Atom. A number of his attacks that he had when he was a boss have been taken away. However, like Juggernaut, Magneto is still very powerful. He has a great amount of agility, and his attacks are mainly magnetic and energy-based. He can also fly. Magneto's stage is Asteroid M as it approaches the Sun. * Shuma-Gorath mainly uses magic attacks as well as attacks that take advantage of his unique shape. He can also absorb life energy from another character with one of his attacks. Shuma-Gorath's stage is his own domain, the chaos dimension. Shuma-Gorath's stage also has the distinction of having no walls once the small stage barrier is broken, preventing corner traps. * Doctor Doom takes great advantage of his armor's abilities and uses magical attacks as well. His armor grants him the ability to do beam and energy attacks. Doom also has the ability to fly with his jetpacks. With these vast amount of abilities, Dr. Doom is arguably as powerful as Thanos, if not more. His stage is a submarine of his that starts out at the bottom of the sea and makes its way to the surface. * Thanos has a great number of attacks, mostly centered around the gems. While he can use his titanic strength to do normal attacks against opponents, he can use the gems to devastate them. Thanos can perform a supermove for each of the six gems. He also has great agility, which is unusual given his size. However, Thanos is not as powerful as Magneto in the previous game. He can at best be considered on par with Dr. Doom. Thanos's stage is his shrine to Death. Hidden Fighter * Anita appears as a hidden character in the Japanese version of the game and Marvel vs. Capcom Origins. She is a character from Capcom's Darkstalkers series of fighting games. She is a test character in the game, since she has no name under the lifebar, her name isn't announced at the end of rounds (though it is printed on the screen), she has Thanos' portrait, win screen, and win quotes, and she's called Thanos on the vs. screen. Furthermore, she has no dialogue ending and only has Donovan's blade unfreezing the people in Thanos' stage. She does, however, uses Thanos' quote from the final boss exchange (when against another Thanos): "You created me to test you and now I'll give you the death you deserve". The line has Anita using Thanos' name tag as well. If the player beats the game with her, the credits will be shown twice. Her attacks are very incomplete. Most of them do not have audio, and one uses summons Akuma, in his Super Street Fighter II Turbo appearence, while another summons Mei-Ling, a side character, also from the Darkstalkers series. She also uses a smaller version of Donovan's sword in her attacks, with a ribbon tied to its grip. Cameo Characters * Akuma appears in one of Anita's moves, Flame Sword. * Mei-Ling appears in one of Anita's moves, Lightning Sword. * Thor appears in Thanos' stage and Captain America's ending. * She-Hulk appears in Thanos' stage. * Nova appears in Thanos' stage. * Drax the Destroyer appears in Thanos' stage. * Scarlet Witch appears in Thanos' stage. * Death appears in Thanos' stage. * Mary Jane appears in Spider-Man's ending talking to Spiderman about being pregnant. * Mephisto appears in Blackheart's ending asking Blackheart to bring the gems to him. * Betty Ross appears in Hulk's ending where they go to Las Vegas for a Honeymoon. * Adam Warlock appears in Juggernaut's ending. He takes the gems away from him and sends him back to earth. * Cyclops appears in Psylocke's and Wolverine's ending. He talks to Wolverine in Wolverine's ending. * Phoenix appears in Psylocke's ending. * Colossus appears in Psylocke's ending. * Storm appears in Psylocke's ending. * Iceman appears in Psylocke's ending. Infinite Combos Enterprising players have found that every character in Marvel Super Heroes is able to perform at least 2 infinite combos, i.e. a string of hits that can be repeated and sustained until a foes lifebar is depleted totally without a chance to retaliate. For instance, Wolverine is able to attack a regular-sized foe with a 5-6 hit string before launching them into the air for an aerial combo, continuing with 3-4 hits and ending with a strong punch/kick that brings the foe back to the ground. The instance after hitting the ground, he is able to hit them with an OTG (an attack that hits enemies who've been knocked on the ground) and launch again to repeat the barrage. Infinites are also prominent in the sequel, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, and has become an unintended feature in every game in the series afterwards. By that game however, safeguards reduced their lethality using features like damage scaling to reduce infinites to little or no damage, "dizzy outs" which popped a character free if the same chain was used for over 50 hits, and "hitsun decay" which decreases the number of frames the opponent is stunned by attacks proportionally to how long the combo has gone on, making the repeatable string more difficult, and eventually impossible to do. Gems In order to win a gem from the opponent, a player must hit him/her with special move or a super move in succession. Once the player got the gem, some characters will have a special property changes on their traits * Power: Gives the character increased attack strength. :Special users: :* Spider-Man: Creates a mirror image of himself on the opposite side of the opponent. :* Captain America: Creates multiple hits from one of his two special moves (Charging Star and Star & Stripes) that were later turned into Hyper Combos in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter onwards, while one special move (Shield Slash) gained similar damage properties in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 onwards. :* Wolverine: Creates blurred shadow images that resembles his Berserker Charge to follow him and multiply his hits. :* Psylocke: Creates a clone similar to Ninjutsu back in X-Men: Childern of the Atom in front and behind her. The duplicates can deal damage but are invulnerable. * Time: Speeds up the character's movements. :Special users: :* Hulk: Allows him to hit twice on his strongest attacks. :* Shuma-Gorath: Normal attacks turn opponents into stone. * Space: Gives the character increased defense. But this gem depletes fast on special users when your opponent attacks the special defense. :Special users: :* Juggernaut: Makes him immune to all attacks, similar to how he was in X-Men: Children of the Atom. :* Magneto: Gives him his magnetic shield, making him immune to all attacks, again similar to his boss version's move in X-Men: Children of the Atom. * Reality: Causes elemental attacks to accompany the character's regular attacks, such as: :* Fireballs: Light punch to shoot high, and light kick to shoot low. :* Icicles: Medium punch to rain down from the upper level of body, and medium kick to rise up from the ground. :* Lightning balls: Heavy punch to shoot 4 shots in 4 directions, and heavy kick to shoot 3 shots with homing capabilities. :* Halloween pumpkin: Start button to throw in a concave arch, and can hit 3 times to stun opponent. :Special user: :* Blackheart: Turns invisible, in addition to the gem's normal effects. * Soul: Causes the character to regenerate health. :Special user: :* Iron Man: Adds extra electric damage to his normal attacks that can drain the energy from the super attack gauge. * Mind: Causes the character to regenerate their super attack gauge. Thanos Thanos' super-attacks are named after each gem he uses for the attack. * Power :Creates a miniature sun. It goes forward that pushes the opponent either blocked or not and rises up at the end of the stage, not the screen. * Time :Slows his opponent to half-speed * Space :Opens up a rift in space that sucks rock fragments in front of Thanos and drops on the opponent from where he stands. * Reality :Creates two stone walls that crush the opponent between them * Soul :Shoots an energy pulse that absorbs the opponent's energy into his own life bar * Mind :Causes the opponent's controls to be reversed for a short period of time. In reality, Thanos doesn't have to have the gem to use the corresponding super-attack, but his attacks are still named for them, and the CPU won't use the attack without the corresponding gem, though a player-controlled Thanos can. Trivia * On the arcade version of the game, Dr. Doom or Thanos can be chosen via a code at the selection screen. However, if the game is completed with Thanos, Magneto's ending text will be displayed. Artwork unique to this ending suggests that a true ending for him was planned, but not completed. Thanos has a correct ending in the console ports. * This game was dedicated to the memory of Jack Kirby, with character artwork based on his old designs. * This is the only game in the series to feature Shuma-Gorath in his early purple/pink design. In later games, he has his current green color scheme. * Drax the Destroyer, Nova, Thor, She Hulk and the Scarlet Witch all cameo in the background of Thanos' stage in statue form. In the heroes' endings they are all restored to life. * In the Japanese port of this game, while the Reality Gem is in effect and when you press the Start button, 2 more items will pop out not just the Holloween pumpkin but also the spike ball from Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers and the trademark item from various Capcom scroll shooting and action games: the Yashichi (a pinwheel-like item that grants score bonus). Gallery Marvel Super Heroes.png|Arcade Flyer MSH_PSX_box.jpg|PlayStation Cover MSH_SAT_box.jpg|Sega Saturn Cover MSH_SAT_JP_box.jpg|Sega Saturn Japanese Cover mshcabinet_small.jpg|Arcade Cabinet marvelsuperheroes-fly2_small.jpg|Advertisement mstrip-1_small.jpg|Move Description Page 1 mstrip-2_small.jpg|Move Description Page 2 Category:Games Category:Marvel Super Heroes Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Origins es:Marvel Super Heroes